


Expedition

by Piinutbutter



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Archaeology isn't a job for amateurs.





	Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFA some time ago for a prompt about tiny fandoms. Decided to throw it here because, hey, this fandom isn't drowning in fic any time soon.

Archaeology was a lot harder than it looked.

They had been out on this hill for hours, digging in the heat. The sun had grown vicious since the moon was no longer around to temper its strength. Somsnosa pointed out that Wayne would sweat a lot less if he took off his leather jacket, but Wayne looked so offended at the suggestion that she shrugged and left him to swelter.

Dedusmuln handled the more delicate aspects of their dig. The explorer knelt near the tent, sorting small bits of rock and dirt that meant nothing to Wayne but were clearly important somehow. The rest of them did the grunt work, shoveling clay where it needed to be shoveled and shoving rocks where they needed to be shoved.

Well, Somsnosa and Pongorma were shoving rocks. Wayne was pushing ineffectually at a single boulder, digging his feet in the ground and leaning his whole body against it without a single sign of success. After several minutes of this, Somsnosa took note of his plight and came over to help. With the added set of hands, the rock shuddered, but stayed stubbornly mired in the clay at its base.

Pongorma rolled his eyes at their moaning and groaning. He walked over and lent his strength to their efforts. It worked. They shoved the boulder so hard it rolled right off the top of the mountain. And kept rolling down the side of the mountain. And crashed into the garden patch of a hapless insect farmer, who looked up at the sky in mortal fear of whatever heavenly wrath he'd incurred upon himself today.

Dedusmuln buried their face in their hands, tentacles curling in on themselves. Wayne cringed and began to apologize, but then he noticed that the archaeologist's shoulders were shaking from laughter.


End file.
